Seeking Sparrow
by CharlieMistry
Summary: Captain Jack Sparrow, having been kicked off his ship AGAIN winds up in Tortuga where he meets up with his past. Please don't accuse this of being a Mary Sue! I avoided that!
1. Finding Fara

    "WHAT DO YOU MEAN, YOU'RE OUT OF RUM?!?!?!?!" Jack Sparrow shouted at an innocent pub landlord. The landlord walked away weary of the pirates loud complaints.  
"I don't know what kind of pub you're running here. No rum..." he shook his head. "I'll have a brandy then."  
"Here you go, Pirate. I'll tell you now, If this weren't Tortuga, You'd have a date with the gallows." the landlord answered bitterly, filling a glass mug with bottled brandy.  
"Well, It's the only date I'm likely to get..." Jack complained quietly. He picked up the mug and started drinking. 

    A short while later, A group of what looked like Pirates entered the pub. In front of them was a woman with flaming red hair and a black bandana. She wore beige trousers with a long cloth for a belt and a grey and green shirt.  
"Oi, Landlord! Can me lads here have some rum?" she shouted. She spoke with such confidence, it made her quite attractive, not that she wasn't already.  
"Sure, Miss Quickblade. Sorry, I meant CAPTAIN Quickblade. How's the Golden Lioness?" the Landlord called back.  
"A magnificent boat and a treat to captain. She be the greatest ship I've ever had." Miss Quickblade replied strolling up to the counter.  
"Excuse me!" a fairly tipsy Jack interfered.  
"What do you want?" the landlord growled.  
"Well, Ahem. I believe what you're serving this young lady is rum. Now, Back up. Not so long ago, I believe I asked for the very same beverage, Yet, Was declined. Reasoning?" he asked.  
"Because, Miss is a pirate of class. You however, spend most of your time drunk." the landlord replied moodily.  
"Well, La-dee-da." Jack mumbled quietly to himself.  
"You better watch who your talking to, Savvy." Miss Quickblade warned.  
"I'm afraid, Miss, that there is only enough Rum for the one mug. Perhaps, since your fellows aren't as high rank, they could settle with brandy." the landlord apologized placing a rum-filled mug in front of Miss Quickblade.  
"Thank you." she smiled, showing pearly white teeth as well as a few golden ones. "Here's the money for our drinks and a shilling for your troubles." she placed a handful of gold, silver and bronze into the Landlord's hand.  
"You're too kind." the landlord bowed. He left afterwards. 

    "I don't see the fairness in that." Jack complained.  
"Fairness in what? May I ask?" Miss Quickblade growled taking a drink from her rum.  
"That. He told me there was none left. Reason?" he groaned.  
"Hm. Must come down to the more deserving pirate." she replied.  
Jack couldn't even think up a come-back.  


    "There I was..... On the Golden Lioness... Beautiful ship, Gorgeous cap'n. Get me, Savvy? Well, Yeah. Where was I? Oh yeah. Then, We came across a gian' sea monster. All the crew passed out wi' shock. But no' me. I fought single handedly..." Miss Quickblade droned. She was heavily drunk by this point. "... And then....." her head suddenly fell to the counter and she fell into a drunken sleep.  
'She's kind of ptty when she's not ranting, bossing, making out that she's better than I am, fighting.' Jack thought to himself. He made sure no one was looking and stroked a finger through her hair. He noticed something gold. He picked it up and realized it was a pendant. The pendant was heart-shaped with the interlaced initials 'F Q' engraved.  
'FQ? I know the Q is Quickblade but the F.... Fara? Could it really be her?' Jack thought.  
He started to shake her shoulders vigorously.  
"Whaddayouwant?!?!?" she snapped violently as she regained consciousness.  
"Are you Fara Quickblade?" Jack asked.  
"What's it to you, Bluebeard?" she slurred drunkenly.  
"Are you?" Jack frowned.  
"All right." she replied fuzzy-eyed.  
"So you are Fara Quickblade?" Jack prompted.  
"Yeah. That be me..... World class Pirate Queen..... At yer service... Savvy." she hiccupped.  
"Ah." he smiled thankfully.  
"Nice doin' business with ya. I'll be off." she shouted, walking away, unable to walk in a straight line.  
'Definitely a little less feminine than when I last met her but I suppose she never had too much grace to begin with.' Jack thought. He decided to follow her to her ship(seeing as the Black Pearl had been taken shortly before.) 

    Carefully sneaking behind her in the dark street, he caught sight of the large ship. It was painted brilliant gold, with a Golden lioness perched on the front. The large sales were pale but bright in the moonlight, with a black cutlass patterned into the material. Fara stumbled onto the boat and tripped up landing on a mast.  
"Oops!" she exclaimed.  
Jack had to duck down next to a barrel to avoid being noticed.  
"Fara!!!" someone called.  
"YES?!?!" Fara shouted back regaining her posture.  
"Shall we set sail?" a ptty, dark-skinned girl replied.  
"Not now... *hic* Would be foolish. Can' even see the compass marks, Tell the crew they get a night off. Thank you, Georgia." the drunken female captain replied.  
"Okay Captain. I'll tell the crew." Georgia nodded and marched off.  
Fara started leaning on the side of the ship, holding her golden pendant in her hand and looking at it.  
"Oh the treasures you hold. The treasures, Ills and misfortunes." she said to herself or the pendant. Jack eyed her curiously. Was her speech a drunken mumbling or a logical philosophy? Should he have heard? 


	2. Onboard and Overboard

    Fara wearily stumbled along to her cabin door. She went in and accidently slammed the door.  
Jack looked around. 'Looks like I'm sleeping behind a barrel. How fortune flutters.' he thought irritabley. He sat up against the barrel and closed his eyes.

    

Not too long later, Morning came. Jack realised this at the loud shouts from Fara's cabin.  
"EVERYONE, UP!!!!!!! WE'VE GOT A SHIP TER SAIL!!!!!!" she yelled. Crew members started running around preparing the ship. Jack observed that most of the crew were women.  
Fara Quickblade herself finally emerged from her cabin a few minutes later. She had coal smeared round her eyes like Jack had, she was also scowling.  
"We'll get going as soon as I've had an apple." she called. She walked towards Jack's barrel.  
"HEY LOOK! A TIGER!!!" Jack shouted trying to be distracting.  
"What? Barrels don't talk!" Fara frowned lifting the Barrel out the way. "Who the hell are you?" she looked down at Jack.  
"Surprised you could've forgotten. Sparrow. Jack Sparrow. CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow." he smirked.  
"Birdie?!" she exclaimed in a whisper.  
"Yes.... But I prefer my real name now." he blushed.  
"What are you doing here?" she asked breathlessly.  
"My ship was..." he coughed.  
"Yes?" Fara prompted.  
"It was..." he coughed again.  
"JACK SPARROW, TELL ME BEFORE I HAVE YOU THROWN OVERBOARD!!!" she snapped.  
"ALLRIGHT ALLRIGHT!!! Anna-Maria kicked me off my ship because I spent so many voyages drunk. Satisfied?" he answered quickly.  
"Hm. Not surprised." she sneered.

    

Jack got up and turned away from her in an embarassed manner. "Where are we going?" he mumbled.  
"SPEAK CLEARLY WHEN YOU'RE SPEAKING TO THE CAPTAIN." Fara snapped.  
"Where are we going?" he snapped back.  
"Port Royale. We've been given word of a super sword stash. Some blacksmiths shop, Owned by an old drunkard and his worthless apprentice." Fara replied carelessly. "Oh, And since you've smuggled yourself onto this ship, you have to work. Go.... steer or something."  
'That's Turners, Will Turners. He's my friend, Although I'm too proud to admit it. Only one thing to do.' Jack thought to himself.  
He walked up to the helm and held it comfortably.  
"SET SAIL!!!!!!" Fara shouted. Jack sneered to himself.  
"TO PORT ROYALE!" she added.  
"We're not going to Port Royale, love." he sneered quietly.

    

Shortly, Fara smelt a rat.  
"Jack, We should be at Port Royale by now. Are you the slowest sailer on earth or the worst navigated?" she growled menacingly at Jack.  
"Hm..... Most probably the latter." he sniggered.  
"Jack...." she scowled supsiciously.  
"Yes Fara?" he smiled.  
"Where are we headed?" Fara said with a malicious attempt at a smile.  
"Oh, A nice place. Sun, Sand, Plenty o' rum, Savvy?" he smiled closing his eyes and pretending to sunbathe.  
"Why you...... OFF MY SHIP!!!!! GO ON!!! GO!!! GO TO YOUR STINKING ISLAND!!!!" She screamed.  
"All by myself?" he whined feigning weakness. "It's not fun there by myself."  
"It's no fun allowing ye on my ship." she pushed him to the plank. "Walk it." she ordered.  
"You want me to strut me stuff, Lovie?" he smiled.  
"I want you off my ship." She stared at him sharply.  
"Oh, I suppose you'd want to push me off here? See, I think I've hurt my leg..." he whined.  
"Fine..." she growled. She walked slowly towards him. She stopped half way down the plank.  
"Closer." he beckoned.  
She stepped closer and pushed Jack off, But before she could do anything, Jack grabbed her hand.  
"JACK!!!!!!"  



	3. Retreiving the Pendant

    "JACK SPARROW, IF THE WATER DOESN'T KILL US, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!" Fara screamed as they were falling down into the glistening sea.  
"IT WON'T KILL US, LOVE!!! LAND'S JUST OVER THERE!" Jack shouted back.  
A loud splash. They had landed in the water.  
"Phwa!!!!" Fara exclaimed coughing up sea water. The water was heavily stirred up.   
"That was fun, wannit?!?!" Jack shouted gleefully.  
"I'll tell ya when I stop drowning!" she growled trying to keep her head above water.  
"Pathetic. Dunno how women cope." Jack groaned lifting Fara's arms around his neck and swimming to the small island he had been marooned on twice in the past.

    "YOU ARE THE MOST INSULTING MAN I'VE EVER MET!!!" Fara screamed as they reached shore.  
"Excuse me? I saved your life." Jack replied indignantly dropping her to the ground.  
"I could've done that by myself!!! ALL by myself!!!" she screamed. "Also, Women cope far better than men! When was the last time you saw a man give birth?!?"  
"What is your obsession with being right? You never used to be like that..." Jack replied sadly.  
"People change Jack. I've changed, YOU'VE changed." she said quietly and tearfully.  
"Don't worry love. There's enough time to know each other again." he smiled.  
"What do you mean?" she gave him a suspicious look.  
"Well, Now your ship is captainless, they'll get someone new and... they won't have ye back." he sniggered.  
"My crew swore loyalty to me." she growled in defence of her crew.  
"Aye, So did mine, untill that Barbossa had sommit to say about it." Jack snarled angrily at the word Barbossa.  
"Aye? I thought you said some Anna-Maria kicked you off?" she sneered.  
"Yes..... And no. See, I was cap'n of the Black Pearl. Once, Then Barbossa commit mutinee. Later I got my ship back but as I said earlier, I got drunk too often." Jack explained shrugging his shoulders a few times.  
"Ah. I suppose that explains some." she lay back in the silvery soft sand. "I don't see how we're going to survive here though. Sea Water would get too plain soon enough."  
"You'd think that wouldn't you?" he smiled mischieviously. He was talking outstretched strides across the sandy beach.  
"Jack...?" Fara started.  
"Yes, love?" Jack replied starting to bounce up and down in some shadows.  
"What are you doing?" she eyed him suspiciously as he lifted up something from the sand.  
Jack ignored her and muttered something "Aha, So she didn't burn it all! Yes!"  
"Jack?" Fara was confused.  
"Come over here!" he called. She wearily got up and walked over to him.

    "Rum?" he picked up a bottle and held it out by the neck.  
"Rum?!" she exclaimed gleefully. She looked down into the store. "My dear Jack, How did you find this... This Marvel?!"  
"I have my ways." he smiled. Fara held her hands to her chest and smiled. But shortly the smile faded.  
She froze.  
"What's wrong?" Jack asked.  
"My pendant..." her voice cracked.  
"Well.... It must have come undone when we were swimming to shore." he replied "I don't think much can be done."  
"I NEED THAT PENDANT, JACK!!!!" she screamed with tears splashing.  
"Allright! Allright!!" Jack growled. He ran back to the water and dived in.

    Swimming as fast as he could against current wasn't exactly easy but he had no choice.  
Across the dreadfull waves Jack noticed an out of place sparkle.  
'Ah, Her pendant. I can almost reach it!!!' he thought as he gained speed.  
A wave lashed the pendant further away.  
"Aye, You would!!!" he shouted at it. He swam a little further and managed to grab the pendant. He turned around clutching the pendant tightly and swam back to shore.

    He crawled onto the sandy beach and threw the pendant to Fara's feet.  
"Thar be your precious pendant!!!" he spluttered.  
Fara carefully picked up the pendant. She inspected it quickly then smiled. "Thank you, Jack. You don't know how much this means to me." she knelt down and put a hand on his soaked head.  
"Next time you ever need a favour, Forget it." he groaned with a faint smile.  
"Thank you... You wouldn't believe the importance of this pendant..." she smiled, "To me! Very important to me." she added quickly.  
"Are you keeping a secret? You never used ter." Jack said lying back into the sand taking in the sun.  
"What makes you think that?" she asked getting up and walking toward the rum cache.  
"Nothin'. Forget I said anythin'." he replied gruffly.  
"Allright. Rum?" she asked holding up two bottles of rum.  
"Heh! You're still my Fara!" he smiled.  
"Yep. An' you're still my Birdie!" Fara smiled back.  
"I think we'll have to come up with some kinda agreement on the name." he sighed as she sat down beside him. 


	4. Enjoying the Island

The pair of washed up pirate captains lay back in the sand and looked out at the sea. The sun was shining brightly above them.  
"Fara?" Jack said thoughtfully.  
"Yes?" Fara replied.  
"What happend that night?" he asked quietly.  
"What night?" she asked.  
"The night you disappeared. Your father told us you'd died." Jack sniffed.  
"Died? Trust him to tell everyone that. Ashamed of his daughters own kidnapping. He knew I was alive. He probably still would." Fara said spitefully.  
"What DID happen?" he prompted.  
"Don't you remember that night that there was a pirate raid? Anyway, They came to our place. Remember me father were a blacksmith? They were planning to loot themselves a few swords. My mother were in the actuall store room fer the swords, she was polishin'. She didn't 'ave a chance." she replied deeply.  
"Aye. What happened after that?" he asked sympathetically.  
"Well, I heard clashes coming from where she was, I went ter see what was goin' on but she were already dead. I grabbed one of the swords and fought. Not ter be bragging, but I fought well, especially for a young lass. I fought hard as I could but eventually, I passed out. They kidnapped me and made me one of the crew. I worked me way up 'till I were who you see before you." she explained. "Me father feared fer 'is life, so he wrote a will and fled. So accordin' to the people of Port Royale, The Quickblade family were dead. The will he had left gave the Blacksmithery ter some stupid oaf friend of his, Some Mister Brown."

"Aye. T'is sad. Don't ye miss your father?" Jack asked softly.  
"Miss 'im? He was a coward. Besides, we collided in our travels. On Multiple occasions. He didn't look great, but that coulda just been that he was ashamed ter see his precious daughter commandin' a bunch o' pirates. I don' even know if he's still alive.... But still, No point rememberin' the past." she growled.  
"We were in each other's pasts. Does that mean we are meant ter forget each other?" Jack asked sorrowfully.  
"Course not! Good things are s'posed ter be remembered." Fara smiled standing up.  
Jack stood up with her and they looked out to the sea.

"What happened ter the boat? Couldn't 'ave got far." he asked after a short silence.  
"Well, The ship were still movin' as you decided ter drag us down here. Couldn't 'ave stopped. Not that shorta warning, Besides, Hardly anyone knew you were even onboard." Fara smiled bitterly.  
"Maybe if we just wait, your 'Loyal crew' will come back fer us." he said. He air quoted 'Loyal crew'.  
"You hold little faith in people, Don't ye. You always used ter be trusting." she looked at him suspiciously.  
"Aye, But... Ever since you went, there haven't been to many people to trust. There's been Will of course but... Still. He's an honest fool, really." Jack smiled.  
"Will..... ?"  
"Will Turner."  
"Ah. I don' feel like talkin' bout him. Ye know how I feel towards him." she scowled.  
"Alright. I say we should get more rum out." Jack replied blankly.  
"Sounds like a good idea to me." Fara growled.

It was now evening and the pair were sitting in the sand watching the sea. "You know... The sea is quite a beautiful thing... All the freedom you need. All the solitude, yet all the friendship." Jack said quietly.  
Fara smiled at him softly. "What would you do if you could captain a ship again?" she held his hand.  
"Why? Ye offering?" he chuckled.  
"Nay, But... What would you do?" she smiled.  
"Well... I guess I'll sail ter places I haven't yet seen. And there's also a small sea chanty I wouldn't min' teaching the crew." he smiled in an embarrassed manner.  
"What sea chanty be that?" she giggled. Jack put an arm around her and whispered some lyrics softly. He waved an arm out towards the sea.  
"Yo ho, Yo ho, A Pirates life for me!"  
"We're Devils and Black sheep and REALLY bad eggs!!!!!!" Fara shouted back happily.  
"Ye still remember that?" he asked.  
"O' Course!!! DRINK UP ME 'EARTIES, YO HO!!! More Rum, I say!" she cheered.  
"You go, Lass!" he sniggered happily.  
Fara playfully got up and jogged to the rum storage. She picked up a bottle and started drinking from it, picked up another and threw it carefully to Jack.  
"You shouldn't throw rum! It's bad luck!" Jack laughed.  
"It's bad luck if ye drop it!" she laughed.  
"Too true, Too True." he replied. He took a deep drink from his bottle of rum.

"Ye know, I think it's beginning to rain." Fara hiccupped. She held her hand out and rain drops splattered in her palm.  
"Hey... Wassat?" Jack asked.  
"I dunno. It looks like a ship." she replied.  
"That be yer Golden Lioness! I'm sure of it!" Jack got up excitedly.  
"Ye sure?" Fara asked looking blankly at the ship looming in front of them.  
"Come on, Love!" he smiled at her as he ran into the water.  
"Let me be the first to point out that... There be a storm brewin'. We can't exactly climb up any normal way." Fara pointed out.  
"Aye... We're stuck then. Unless they throw a rope or somethin'..." Jack replied pessimistically.  
"AYE!!! Good thinking Jack!!!" her eye's brightened. She quickly lifted her cloth belt and pulled out a grappling hook on a rope. She put the golden heart of her pendant inbetween her teeth, and lassoed the grapple onto the edge of the boat.  
"Holfonfoofyfaif!!!" She exclaimed through pendant.  
"What?"  
She took the pendant out from between her teeth. "Hold onto my waist, Don't let go! We've got to climb up." she said. Jack nodded, did as he was told and Fara returned the pendant to her teeth.  
She grabbed the end of the rope and started climbing. The rain was pouring harder and she was also carrying Jack's weight as well as hers.  
'I can do this. I'm Captain Fara Quickblade. This is my ship, and I must be on it.' She thought to herself.  
She struggled, without a doubt, but eventually she clasped on to the ridge of the boat. Jack climbed over her and jumped on to the boat. Fara could then climb up. She fell onto the deck and spluttered.   
"I really wish I hadn't left me coat in the cabin this mornin'." she smiled weakly. Her eyes closed.  
"Fara?!?" Jack said desperately. A crew member came up and felt Fara's pulse.  
"She's merely fainted. Probably you're weight." the blonde, stick like women informed him.  
Jack nodded and watched several crew members carry Fara to her cabin. "So you're sayin' I'm fat then?" he joked gloomily.


	5. Disliking Will

"Jack, I want you to take the helm." Fara ordered after she had later regained consciousnous. She was lying in her bed wearing a white night dress.  
"Sure you can trust me? You know how dishonest I am." He smiled mischeivously standing at the door of her room.  
"Jack. You will take us to Port Royale or you will be thrown overboard somewhere with no happy little rum island. Infact, No island at all. You'd simply drown." she snarled.  
"You'd be at a loss too though." he quirked.  
"Says who." she sniggered.  
He curtsied sarcastically, left the room and walked up to the helm.

"Port Royale, Port Royale, Port Royale." he imitated Fara. He stopped when he noticed crew members giving him odd looks.  
He put his hands round the helm and started directing to the actuall destination.

The Golden Lioness slid silently into the docks of Port Royale.  
'A'right. I've got to warn Will. Sneaky time.' Jack thought as he jumped off the boat onto a nearby bridge.  
He walked along flamboyantly to the Blacksmithery. The Dark of night was hiding him.  
"Ah. Browns, Blacksmith. Very good." he said to himself as he opened the door.  
"Who's there?!?!" a shout arose as he opened the door.  
"Calm down, Mate." Jack replied.  
"Jack? What are you doing here?" the young blacksmith apprentice, Will Turner, smiled.  
"Sh... Keep yer voice down. I've come to warn you. A band o' pirates are comin' to raid this place. Stealin' swords. Lock all the entrances or something, Savvy?" Jack whispered using hushed gestures.  
"Like I'm really worried about meeting a pirate now." Will laughed.  
"I'm bein' serious. Do as I say." he begged. "Fara's a sword mistress.... She could beat even you."  
"She? Hm. Never knew Jack to be scared of a girl.... apart from maybe...... okay... Never mind." Will laughed.  
"Please, Don't treat her stupid." Jack exited through the back door.

Will was chuckling to himself a while later. He was alone in the blacksmithery polishing.  
"Daft Old Jack. He's become paranoid as well as drunk." he laughed to himself outloud. The front door opened quickly, Someone ran in but Will couldn't see who it was because of the shadow.  
"Who's there?" he exclaimed.  
No answer. Apart from a noise that sounded like the scrape of a sword.  
"Excuse me?!?!" he exclaimed further.  
"I would never excuse you, your majesty." the shadow growled.  
"Who are you?" he asked.  
"I'm Fara Quickblade." Fara stepped into the moonlight. She was dressed in a long blue silk event gown rather than her usuall shabby outfit. Her long bright red hair trickled down her shoulders making her look strangely innocent. Her black bandana was tied around her wrist.  
"Fara..... It's you." Will said. He remembered Jack mention her.  
"William, It's you." she growled pointing at him with the sword she'd stolen shortly before.  
"Hey, Put that sword back!" he whimpered.  
"In all respect, your majesty, This is in a way my sword. This Blacksmiths belonged to my family." she snarled.  
"Yes, But Mister Brown owns it now. You have no rights." Will laughed angrily.  
"Oh, And you have a devotion to mister Brown, Aye? I'll make sure he knows that you had a proud death then." she scowled pressing the point of the sword onto Will's stomach.  
A door slowly opened. Fara ignored it.  
"I could kill ya now. Revenge... Allsorts o' revenge. Revenge for the way ye treated me, revenge for the death of my mother that lost me this place..... Lot's o' things..." she went to press harder.  
"If I may be so bold as to interfere?" Jack Sparrow appeared inbetween them. He slowly pushed down Fara's blade to protect Will.  
"Go on. Hurry up. I want ter kill this scurvy dog now!" Fara growled.  
"Hm. Do you know who this is, Fara?" he said putting a hand on Will's shoulder.  
"William Turner. He tried turning ye away from me when we were younger, He broke me heart once, Tried turnin' away me other friends... Those are only a few things on the list." she grunted.  
"Um.... Close. Very close." Jack smiled raising his hands together.  
"What? Look at 'im Jack!" she shouted.  
"T'is Will. Son of Bill." Jack beamed mischieviously.  
"What? Ye look just like 'im. An' trust me lad, from me, That ain't a compliment." she glared poking Will with the sword.  
"Put the sword down, Fara." Jack said with his eyes closed. She dropped it reluctantly.  
"You know, This has been a bit much on me." Will said weakly he fainted on Jack's shoulder shortly.  
"Definitely Bill Turner's son." Fara said turning up her nose.


	6. A Matching Pendant

"He's a wimp. We'll steal the swords then go." Fara hissed.  
"Fara, He's fainted." Jack replied with an unconscious Will on his shoulder. "Weakness. He fainted. Leave him." she snapped.  
"Fara. You're showing weakness by stealing from someone who's defenceless." he smiled.  
"I'm a pirate. I don't care." she growled picking up a bunch of swords. "Besides, Since when did you care?"  
"Since when did you wear a dress?" Jack laughed slapping her on the back.  
"I, being a pirate, am liable to get caught and hung. I wear a dress and look like a respectable lady of the court or something. You wear a dress and you end up looking like a guy in a dress. Basically." she growled reorganising her stack of swords.  
"I could look pretty in a dress, If I wanted." Jack smiled pretending to be sweet.  
"Whatever. You go alert the crew. I told them the plan." she snarled.  
"But, I thought I appeared the pirate while you were the respectable lady of the court." he sniggered.  
"NOW!!!" Fara growled.  
"Okay. Whatever you say. No killing Will." Jack said putting Will down on a chair then leaving.

Fara paced around the room having put down the bundle of swords. She slowly stopped and looked at Will.  
"Ye're definitely Bill Turners son." she mumbled. She noticed something glint on his chest. She knelt down and picked up a pendant.  
"That's odd... What's a lad like Bill's doin' wearin' a heart shaped pendant? Like mine... Very odd." she said to herself.  
"YE'RE CREW ARE HERE!!!" Jack shouted prancing into the room. Fara quickly put Will's pendant back.  
"Thanks, But you didn't have ter shout that to the town's folk. They frown upon you, ye know." she snarled. Her crew started entering the room, they grabbed bundles of swords each.  
"Aye, I know that. I've had me brushes with 'em." Jack said modestly.  
"Yeah, So don't shout. ALLRIGHT CREW, GET THESE SWORDS ONBOARD!!!!" Fara shouted. The crew shuffled outside.  
"Oh, So you can shout?" he sneered.  
"O' course. I'm the respectable lady of the court." she smiled mischieviously.  
"Anywayz, I'm goin' ter hide outside. Just incase. Take care o' Will. As I said earlier, No killing him!" he chuckled. He dashed outside quickly.  
Fara looked to Will's pendant. She held it up into the moonlight.  
Will opened his eyes slowly.  
"Hey! Give that back!" he said feverishly as he noticed her holding it.  
"Aye? Oh. Don't worry, I ain't goin' ter steal it. I'm just curious, is all." Fara replied peacefully.  
"Oh... But..... You're a pirate. It's gold. I thought Pirate's lusted for gold?" Will asked.  
"Aye... That's certainly true. But... There's something about this certain pendant that's fascinatin'." she replied putting the pendant into his hand. "Where'd ye get that anywayz?"  
"Oh... My mother left it to me when she died. My father gave it to her." Will smiled.  
"Ah... Yer mother... What were her name?" she asked curiously.  
"I don't know why I should tell you." he said clutching his locket.  
"Tell me. I might've known 'er." she ordered.  
"Allright. Her name was Vianne. Her parents were french." he said.  
"Ah... She used ter be one o' me friends when I lived 'ere." she smiled. "She WERE a good'un. I ne'er suspected it ter be her though."  
"Never suspected her to be what?" Will asked curiously.  
"Dun you mind, Lad. Now, Quit askin' questions before I grab one o' those there swords and run ye through." Fara scowled. She paced off facing away from him.  
"You obviously hated my father." he said.  
"Aye... Don't listen ter what they tell ye... He wasn't perfect." she stalked towards the door.  
"Where are you going?" he frowned.  
"Sorry, I have a ship to captain. If Jack want's to play hide and seek from Port Royale Citizens, he can do that." she frowned. She pushed the door open slightly. She paused as she saw a slight commotion.

"We've found you again Pirate. Now, I believe you missed your appointment last time..." a monotone voice growled. Fara saw that it was the Commodore Norrington, He was holding Jack by the collar of his shirt.  
"I'm afraid me schedule's full up. I'll be going now." Jack gulped attempting to turn around.  
"Not so fast, Mister Sparrow." Norrington growled.  
"CAPTAIN." Jack growled.  
Fara decided to step in at this point.  
"OH Thank you! You found him! Come Jack!" she beamed, running up to Jack and the commodore with open arms.  
"Who..... Who are you?" Norrington asked looking at her quizzically.  
She thought quickly and prepared a regal accent. "Fiona Sparrow. This is my husband."  
"Husband........ Mrs Sparrow, Did you know that your husband is a convicted pirate?" he replied.  
"Pirate? Oh Jack, How could you?!?!" she fake-cried. She slapped Jack round the face. He immediately clutched his face.  
"Don't worry, Mrs Sparrow. He'll be hung tommorow." Norrington smiled.  
"NO!!! He can't be hung... You see... We're expecting..." she said putting her hands on her stomach.  
"Obviously not very soon." he frowned looking at her flat stomach.  
"Of course, But when the children are born they'll need a father, How could they become GOOD CITIZENS without one?" she whimpered.  
"No father would be better than a pirate father." Norrington spat at Jack. Jack had to stay silent.  
"Please Norrington..." Fara made sure to be extra persuasive. She looked Norrington in the eyes and grabbed his hands.  
"He's a Pirate, Mrs Sparrow." he choked awkwardly. He was having trouble.  
"Then you've condemned three lives. Maybe four." she cried dramatically.  
"Now, Mrs Sparrow...."  
"NO! I can't talk to you, You're condemning my Jack!" she turned around over-dramatically.  
"Mrs Sparrow?" Norrington was getting concerned.  
"I shan't move from this spot untill he's free." she shouted sitting down on the floor.  
"ENOUGH ALREADY!!!! I'll let This Pirate go if you both go to your home and stay there!!" he shouted. He grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her up. He noticed something.  
"What's this....?" he asked noticing a tatoo.  
"Nothing." Fara pulled away from him.  
She pulled Jack away and they ran backwards for a short distance.  
"Foolish Norrington! You can't get the better of Jack Sparrow and Captain Fara Quickblade!!!!" she shouted triumphantly.  
"Fara Quickblade..... I'LL HANG YOU BOTH!!!" Norrington shouted. He marched towards them.  
"Tut tut tut. I don't think so." Fara tutted. She stroked her fist then lashed out and punched Norrington in the face. He fell to the ground half-unconscious.  
"Fara, I think you should really get your attitude problem seen to." Jack sniggered as they walked triumphantly to the blacksmithery.


	7. Conversations over Soup

**Seeking Sparrow: Chapter Seven: Conversations over Soup **

The pair proudly entered the blacksmiths.  
"Can you two ever go a day without causing trouble?" Will asked them. He had watched the whole event.  
"We could try but we'd most certainly fail." Fara laughed.  
"Would you like anything to eat?" Will asked politely.  
"That's sweet of ye, Will. O' course. What've ye got?" Jack laughed.  
"Um... You can have soup and bread if you want." he replied.  
"Ha! Allright. Off ye go." Jack laughed.  
Will chuckled then walked off to the kitchen.

"Wouldn't it be sensible at the moment to lock the doors?" Fara pointed out.  
"You're right, Love." Jack replied walking casually to the front door and lowering the wooden bar.  
Fara pulled a chair up to a table and sat down.  
She sat unusually silent but Jack decided to honour that. He pulled a chair up opposite Fara's.  
Will was the first to break the silence as he came in carrying a tray.  
"Here you go. Bread, Soup and some water to drink." he smiled putting the tray down infront of them.  
"Thank ye, Will!" Jack smiled putting his hands together quickly in thanks. He quickly picked up the spoon and started ladelling the soup.  
"Thank ye, Turner." Fara thanked bitterly.  
Will attempted a smile at her but it looked more like a frown.  
Fara viciously picked up a spoon and attacked the soup with it.  
He stormed off quite angrily.

"What 'ave you got against the lad, aye?" Jack asked thoughtfully.  
"You know how his father treated me. Or atleast ye should. You were the one who picked up the pieces." Fara replied through a spoonfull of soup.  
"Aye, But he's not his father. Give 'im a chance, Love." he smiled weakly.  
"I'll try. But I'm not promisin' nothin'." she scowled.  
"That's me girl." he chuckled.  
She smiled proudly.  
"Eat up yer soup. I swear yer turnin' inter a softie." she chuckled triumphantly.   
Jack laughed and resumed eating the soup.

After they had finished thier soup, Jack called for Will, Who returned to the room.  
"I hope you enjoyed your meals?" Will asked politely. He was breathing deeply so he could avoid shouting at Fara for her attitude towards him.  
"It were fantastic, Mate. Me compliments to the chef." Fara replied. Will's eyes widened in shock. Was Fara Quickblade complimenting him?  
"Don' look so shocked, mate. She ain't always bloodthirsty." Jack chuckled.  
Will stayed silent. He watched the pair of chuckling pirates intently.  
"Well, Ye gonna offer us a place ter stay?" Fara asked looking up at Will.  
"Um....." he gulped.  
"Me crew have probably had to hide someplace. Saw Norrington talk ter Jack and fled. I dun blame 'em if they 'ave. We'll need ter hide still." Fara explained.  
"Oh.... Well, I doubt mister brown would like renting the blacksmiths out to pirates. You'll both have to hide in my room I suppose." he gave in.  
"Alrigh', lead us laddie." she ordered.  
Will rolled his eyes then lead them to his bedroom.

"Um... I'm not really sure where you should sleep." Will announced as they entered the small box room. It had a bed, a cupboard, a window and a few other minor details.  
"Dun worry. I got's it all planned. I get the bed, You two sleep on the floor, Savvy?" Fara decided.  
"But..." he protested.  
"Aye, Fara, Maybe that's bein' a bit unfair. We're not exactly payin' ter stay." Jack said to Fara quietly.  
"Alright." she said angrily. She searched through a pocket in her trousers and picked out a few shillings. "Here, Take them and let me sleep where I likes."

As per usuall, Fara ended up getting her own way. She got the bed, Will got the floor and Jack got the cupboard. As soon as Fara had got to sleep(which didn't take very long), Jack and Will started talking.  
"Jack?" Will asked quietly.  
"Yeah?" Jack replied, opening the cupboard door and peering down at Will.  
"Why is she like that?" he asked.  
"Who? Like what?" Jack queried.  
"Fara. Why is she so like you, yet not like you at all?" Will asked, Wide eyed.  
"Aye. She's been through a lot, the poor lass. You should feel sorry for her...... o' course, Not TOO sorry. If ye treated her sympathetically she'd probably kick yer boot ter next Tuesday." he explained quietly through to flamboyantly.  
"Oh. I just thought that she hated me." Will sighed.  
"Oh, She probably does but... you look so much like yer dad. She could probably swear you were 'im." Jack replied sorrowfully.  
"Well... What do you plan to do?" Will asked suddenly.  
"What do ye mean?" Jack asked curiously.  
"Well... In the morning. I doubt she'll want to stay here... and her crew have gone. What do you think?" Will asked thoughtfully.  
"Well... With your help, I think we'll be plannin' a trip ter Tortuga..." Jack smiled mischieviously. Will nodded in confusion.  
"Alrigh'... G'night, Will." Jack said quickly closing his cupboard door. "Goodnight." Will replied.

Pirates of the Caribbean, Jack Sparrow, Will Turner, Etc are Copyright(©) to Disney.  
Fara Quickblade and accompanying ideas are copyright(©) to Charlotte(Fara Quickblade).


End file.
